Port Puerto
"A harbour town that has boats, beaches and a totally tropical feel. Trade is fierce here and the place also happens to be packed to the gills with pirates. The Port Puerto Beach District opens up to Tortuga Archipelago, for those who dare to venture out there!" Port Puerto is a harbour town in Reveria, to the South is the Tortuga Archipelago and to the South East the West Grassy Plains. It is mostly based off of an area located in the ocean. This place contains many trees, bushes, and flowers located inside the districts as well as the same with other areas including beaches. It gives off a tropical vibe. Olivia Pescado, the Governor of Port Puerto, is found in this area with a bunch of other pirates. After venturing through the story with Olivia on your team, you will collect the Goddess Anchor. Later on, she is able to join your party at will while adventuring. Port Puerto Beach District "Dip your toes in the gentle ocean down by the beach just out Port Puerto. A popular destination for tourists looking to relax." The Port Puerto Beach District is where you first end up after leaving the West Grassy Plains. Some Sunny Puffs can be picked here and they are near trees. You can also rent a tortoise to ride around with you by talking to the Staff (it costs 50 dosh). Some Port Puerto Birds can also be found flying here and there, as well as Moleo. You can access the Tortuga Archipelago by going to the beach where the Shopkeeper sells goods such as Summer Nectar, Barley Juice, and more as well as other useful items and accessories. By talking to the sailor, you can get a quick ride to the Port Puerto Palace Way. Elise's Lighthouse and a quick flight to areas such as the Desert Ravine, Nautilus Cave, and Deepsea Cave from the Pilot located near the lighthouse. In one area with a body of water that you can walk through with lots of the same breed of a flower is a grave that says "In loving memory of my dear wife." Ahab is seen looking at this during the chapter. Lootable Items Insects *Rhino Beetle *Scarab Beetle Flowers, Herbs and Mushrooms *Bluebell *Healweed *Port Puerto Bloom *Running Flower *Sunny Puff Fruits, Vegetables and Animal Products *Durable Shell *Little Shell *Port Town Orange *Royal Eggs Ore, Wood and Fish *Palm Tree *Pirate Carp *Puerto Bream *Sardine *Silver Ore Deposit Port Puerto Marina The Port Puerto Marina has a large variety of shops. There are several of small shops located here. One sells meat, the other sells different types of wood, and another sells fish. They also sell gems, fabric for your house, and veggies and fruits.There is also an inn to sleep in for the night. Located to the left is an area full of pirates. This area also has some areas for certain classes as well as another place to buy drinks. It is also where you first meet Olivia Pescado. Crankshaft's Workshop can be here as well as the blimp. You can also go to Levitania (Terra Nimbus) by talking to Larkin for free, as long as you have finished that particular chapter in the story. Port Puerto Palace Way In the Port Puerto Palace Way you can find the Guild Office and the Pet Vendor. There is also a place to buy furnishings. The Angler's Association is located here as well for Anglers or any other class. The ship back to the Beach District can be found here as well. Madam Purl's House is located here for Tailors. You can also by clothing and goods from two stores. Snoot's Emporium also contains a secret store that can only be obtained after reaching a certain level. If you have enough Dosh (50000), you can talk to the Estate Agent to buy the Port Puerto Holiday Home. Cocina Rica, a place for food, is here as well. Ahead is the Port Puerto Palace. Port Puerto Palace A small amount of people can be found in the palace with two at a table. Luciano is in front of the stairs. A cat and Polly, who will ask you for 15 Palm Nuts. In return he will give you 200 Dosh and five pieces of Glittering Coral. The Port Puerto Palace Parlor has two entrances. Andy and two Port Guards are here, along with the Aristocrat and Olivia Pescado. A treasure chest can be found in this room with a Silver Dagger inside. Category:Locations